My type of love
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: Reibry yoai angst one shot. When you love someone who can't love yu back all yu do is lose your heart. Rei desperetly wants his pride back and so challenges Bryan over and over again...


My type of love

Rei wandered into the dark arena alone. He knew he was alone no longer as so as he entered. Despite the darkness and the silence there was someone there. He was always there first, no matter what. Still he walked in as if he was alone, playing his part in the game they'd perfected.

The light came on as he walked towards where the dish must be. There he was standing on the other side of the dish. Strangely somewhere in the back of his head Rei wondered how he managed to do that. Something close to smirk trickled onto his opponents face.

"Don't keep me waiting Rei" Bryan's voice was amused, his beyblade already drawn. Rei scowled, pulling Drigger from his pocket.

"This is the last time Bryan, the last time" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Bryan looked on indifferently, "you're the one who wants this."

It was true. Unequivocally. Or was it? It had been Rei who started this game, this strange dance between the two of them. Hadn't he secretly travelled to Russia to face Bryan so long ago? Hadn't he challenged the frightening youth over and over, desperately? Despite Bryan's refusal? Hadn't he gone so far just to get the chance to reclaim his pride? Yes. This was most defiantly about his pride.

The first time. Rei had gone to Russia, found the demolition boy and pestered him. Begged, cajoled, bartered. Every time Bryan refused. Simply refused, "I've beaten you. I could easily beat you again. Why should I bother?". Still Rei Kon was a lot of things but a quitter was not one of them. He continued for a week straight.

"One match" he reasoned, "that's all I want."

Bryan rolled his eyes and his almost smirk graced lips, "one match? When I beat you you'll want another."

"You won't beat me" Rei growled, his cat-like instincts surfacing out of frustration.

"are you that sure?" Bryan asked

"One hundred percent" Rei answered with his hopeful, prideful smile.

"huh…" Bryan was silent for a moment thinking, "let's see how much you're willing to stake on that"

"anything" said Rei firmly.

Bryans gaze roamed lecherously over Rei, "you…"

"what?" Rei didn't understand at all.

"the stakes have been set. Now all we need is a time and a place"

"here…now!" Rei insisted.

Bryan sighed with annoyance, "don't be ridiculous. We're in the middle of the street and unlike you I have better things to do with my day. Meet me at the back of the Abbey tomorrow evening."

"Back of the Abbey. Got it" Rei grinned, "prepare to lose" Bryan just walked away, confident that Rei was much too soft for him.

"Three, Two, One, Let it Rip!" Bryan called out launching his Falborg. Rei used all his strength to give his beloved Drigger extra power. It was the only thing Rei could be thankful for, Bryan had not once destroyed his beyblade-yet anyway. Inside Rei knew one day Bryan would tire of their games and do it. This gave him the fierce determination to win. Bryan moved with a brute strength strange for one with such a lean body. He was completely opposite to Rei's graceful actions. It was that harshness, that untamed strength, that wildness that, unlike Rei, was unrestrained when he wanted something. Rei didn't notice that until it was too late.

Rei had waited for two hours in the freezing cold. It wasn't even a beautiful cold with snow. It was just muddy, cold, and miserable. He waited. His hands got so cold they were painful. He couldn't feel his face or his feet. He began fantasizing that Bryan had only said to meet him there to get rid of him. That he'd be found there tomorrow frozen to death. Then Bryan walked past. He never acknowledged Rei's existence, just walked past. Rei followed blindly, not taking in the way they walked.

Finally Bryan stopped and Rei found himself in a beystadium.

"Ready?" Bryan demanded. Rei blinked stupidly a few times so Bryan snapped, "I have other things to do"

Rei rushed to the other side and pulled out his beyblade, "today I get my honour back"

Bryan ignored him, "three, two, one, Let it rip!" Both bladers sent their blades flying into the bowl.

"Tiger claw attack!" called out Rei, his senses heightened. Somehow Falborg managed to dodge it.

"Folborg" was all Bryan said and suddenly it was happening again. Bryan stared not at the dish but at Rei, unblinkingly. A cut to the bandanna and it fell off. His clothes became shreds, his skin not much better.

"D...D…Drigger" Rei stuttered, "tiger claw atta-"

Before he could finish Bryan called out, "end this!" Rei didn't even see what Falborg did, only Driggers beyblade bouncing towards him. Rei stumbled towards it. Falling to his knees he clenched it in his hand, "damn, damn, I let you down again".

It had all been over so fast. He'd stayed a week, each day going after Bryan at that same spot and each day being defeated. Finally he returned home with more then just his pride bruised. Still that had not been the end. Rei would frequently and secretly go back and challenge Bryan. Whenever they competed in tournaments and stayed in the hotels they would find each other. In the middle of the night Rei would go to the gym, the arena, even just outside and find Bryan waiting. He'd bring out Drigger and he'd lose. The remarks before and after were almost scripted. A comment from Bryan about not having the time, a comment from Rei about winning or pride and Bryan would just ignore him or demean him and they would start.

Some things had changed. Bryan had become almost patient, manipulative and sadistic. All the better for Bryan, god help the rest of the world. He'd play with Rei, letting him think he'd won before taking off and completely annihilating him.

Bryan shook his head ever so sightly, indicating he was tired of messing with Rei. The amber eyed boy prepared himself for the pain. He winced as the air sliced into his skin, into the old clothes he wore. No longer a whirlwind of random air daggers, Bryan had taught himself how to carefully place each slit. It was never said but they both understood why. They had to be where they wouldn't be noticed. Their secret rendezvous had to be kept a secret or it would be all over for both of them.

Bryan walked over to the now wounded Rei. Rei looked up pouting pathetically.

"don't act as though you thought you had a chance" Bryan says with obvious annoyance. His hand reaches to touch Rei's face, "stupid stubborn punk"

Rei shies only slightly.

The first time when he was kneeling on the ground, bleeding half to death he had been terrified when Bryan unexpectedly loomed over him. He flinched when the pale hand caressed his dark, bloodied cheek.

"you're even more beautiful this way" he muttered, "pathetic, wilful, hopeful loser." Rei tried to shuffle back but Bryan just advanced, "I'm not going to hurt you any more today you weak little…" he was right in Rei's face. Rei's fear had been replaced by exhaustion and curiosity. Bryan kissed him. Rei didn't have the strength to struggle if he'd wanted to. Besides he didn't know the way out. So he gave in as Bryan silently and passionately took him.

Tonight was no different, although Rei was never so hurt afterwards. If he'd wanted to walk away he could have. He loved Bryan, despite the knowledge that Bryan couldn't possibly love him back. He smiled back at Bryan lovingly, "here?"

"shh" Bryan kissed him.

This was the love Bryan had. The love that was physical. That was all. Never would they laugh together, or ask each other about their day or cook for each other. No. All they had was violence and sex. It was all so very cold. However today was going to be different. Rei sighed as he pushed Bryan away, "enough"

"I told you to be quiet" snarled Bryan moving closer again.

"No" Rei stood up, "no more. I told you…this" he paused for a few seconds trying to be strong, "this was the last time"

"Rei…" Bryan stood up and tried to get closer again.

"Keep away!" yelled Rei, "I don't care anymore. You can have my selfish pride. It's not worth this"

"not worth what?" Bryan smirked, "not worth being a little bitch?"

Rei sighed again, "not worth getting my heart ripped out every time you leave."

Bryan frowned.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand." Rei walked out and Bryan was left to contemplate why the only person he had ever loved had left.

AN: wrote this for a mate. It didn't work as planned, I hate the end but the start is good! Anyways this is for Sasha, whom I adore and miss terribly. I hope this is what ya wanted .


End file.
